


The Grope of Destiny

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark had no idea how he was going to explain *this* one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grope of Destiny

## The Grope of Destiny

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Many, many thanks to nel_ani. You rock! 

Set in season two, at some point after Prodigal. Helen? Who's that? 

Feedback would be wonderful. 

* * *

Clark had no idea how he was going to explain _this_ one. 

Lex was disbelieving of Clark's claims that he didn't know about anything weird at the best of times, but this... 

Still, it looked like he wasn't going to have to wait to face his friend for much longer. Lex was waking up. 

After his initial bout of freaking out the past hour hadn't been all that bad - despite his confusion. It'd been kinda...nice, watching The Lex sleep in its natural habitat. And he'd discovered for a fact that Lex snored which - because it was something Lex had always vehemently denied doing - Clark was so teasing him about. 

Later. 

Much later. 

When his hand wasn't on Lex's ass. 

Lifting his eyelids Lex shifted slightly, his eyes sharpening with recognition when he saw Clark. A sleepy smile formed on his mouth. 

Deciding that could only be a good thing, Clark suddenly hoped he could fake it. So to speak. "Morning, Lex!" he greeted, grinning so brightly that absolutely every single one of his teeth had to be on show. 

Apparently it was the wrong thing to do because Lex's smile vanished instantly and his face turned into one big, giant frown. Which was really quite impressive. Clark hadn't known the human face even had that many muscles. 

Lex's voice was calm and utterly free of sleepiness when he spoke. "You know, Clark, I have an excellent memory." 

Clark was talking before he could stop himself. "Really, Lex? That's great. I bet you got good grades in school." That at least turned out to be the right move, because Lex took a moment - or five - to preen. 

"I did, yes. Best in my class." Of course. "Best in my year." Clark had expected nothing less. "Best before or since, as a matter of fact." All _right_ , Lex. Geez. "But the point, Clark, is that my excellent memory tells me that when I went to bed last night I was very much _alone_." 

"Really?" Here he went again. "That's funny, because I could have sworn you asked-" 

" _Clark_." 

"-look, I don't know what happened, I _swear_. I went to sleep in _my_ bed in _my_ house, just like always, and then I wake up an hour ago and I'm _here_." Lex regarded him dubiously. "Seriously," Clark continued, "no idea. Come on, Lex, you know what a bad liar I am." That was skirting dangerously close to another particular issue, but being in bed with Lex had made that seem not quite as important. 

The stare held for about another five seconds or so before suspicion dropped away. "All right, Clark. I believe you. God knows enough strange things happen in Smallville." 

Nodding enthusiastically, Clark felt _so_ relieved. This was actually going much better than he'd anticipate- 

"Though this does of course bring us to the next issue." 

"Next issue?" Clark squeaked. 

"The issue, Clark, of your hand apparently being glued to my rear end." 

Ohhh. _That_ issue. 

"Are you planning on removing it anytime soon?" Lex asked when Clark hadn't responded. 

That was just the thing - he _couldn_ ' _t_. God knew he'd tried, only stopping short of trying out his speed for fear of waking Lex (really, who wanted to wake up and discover that their best friend was groping their ass?). So his response, when he eventually produced one, was admittedly feeble. "I...can't stop touching you." And _wow_ that sounded like it came right out of some gay porn movie. 

Not that he'd ever watched any. Or anything. 

"I mean literally," Clark hastily added, "I can't pull my hand away. I've been trying ever since I woke up but it just won't...move. Which is why my hand is, you know, where it is. There. Yeah." Shut _up_ , Clark. Of course he thought his babbling was completely understandable. It wasn't as if his hand was resting over Lex's pajama bottoms, oh no, it was most definitely _under_ them, touching the bare skin. 

_Lex's_ bare skin. 

"Well." Lex sounded - and looked - quite stunned. Which was quite an achievement. "That's different." 

Reassured that Lex at least seemed to believe him, Clark kept talking. "I don't think there _is_ glue there or anything. I can't feel anything that shouldn't, uh, be there." Except for his hand. "There's just this... _force_ that won't let me take my hand off." 

Lex processed this new information. "Interesting." Shifting in the bed, his gaze flicked down to the covers. "I'm going to..." 

Clark nodded. He didn't know specifically what Lex was going to do, but trying to pull his hand off seemed like a safe bet. 

Moving further, Lex's right hand reached slightly behind him, grabbed on to Clark's left forearm, and pulled. 

Nothing. 

Lex tugged. Yanked. Twisted his body round further - forcing Clark to lean across him - so his left hand could help as well, but nothing. Clark's hand wasn't moving. 

Breathing a little harder from the effort, Lex rested back against the bed. "So much for that idea." 

Clark's face was smooshed down into the pillows now. "I todd yu id vouldn't-" 

"Clark, try moving your hand." 

Turning his face to the side for some air and blowing his hair out of his eyes, Clark frowned. "That's kinda what I've been trying to do." 

"Yes, but instead of trying to remove it, see if you can just move it to somewhere else on my body instead." 

Lex's body. Right. Concentrating on his hand, Clark focused on willing it to move and was shocked as hell when it actually _did_ move, sliding out from beneath Lex's pajama bottoms and along his side. "Hey. Hey!" Delighted, Clark stopped moving his hand just before it would have lodged itself in Lex's armpit. Apparently trying to remove it completely got him nowhere (he tried again now to no avail), but moving his hand elsewhere on Lex's body was easy as anything. 

"Well, that's definitely an improvement," Lex encouraged, smiling. "Let's see what happens if you touch me with your other hand." 

Clark's own smile faded. He'd already considered that, but... "What if they both get stuck?" 

"I find that highly unlikely." Lex pointed out, also failing to point out that this entire situation was highly unlikely. "Besides, what's accomplishment worth without a little risk?" 

Muttering internally at Lex's Luthorian side, Clark complied anyway. Figuring it'd be awkward unless he got into a better position, Clark rolled and lifted his upper body until he was sitting up, Lex moving with him. When they were both sitting up Clark met Lex's gaze, carefully held out his right hand, placed it on Lex's shoulder... 

...and pulled his left hand away. 

It was free. Wiggling his fingers, Clark flexed his hand and studied it from different angles. It was free! 

But now his right hand was completely stuck. 

"Fascinating." Lex murmured, looking down at the hand on his shoulder. "It appears that while there has to be some kind of physical contact, it doesn't have to be specific or continuous." Lifting his head, he fixed Clark with a knowing gaze. "And you don't know why this happened?" 

Lost, Clark shook his head. "I really don't, Lex. Honest." 

"You really have no _idea_ , no _clue_ what might have caused this to happen?" 

Oh really. Surely not. It _couldn't_ be... 

* * *

"Clark, you have a spaceship in your storm cellar." 

Leaving Lex's had been interesting. He and Lex had woken up early enough that Clark's parents would have only just be waking up, so after a quick phone call to let them know he was fine and that he'd explain everything later (that was going to be a fun conversation), he'd had to follow Lex around as Lex started getting ready to leave the mansion. 

First stop had been the bathroom, which hadn't been as terrifying as Clark initially suspected. Lex had done little more than wash his face and brush his teeth, for which Clark had been unbelievably grateful. It'd been easy enough to hold onto Lex's shoulder and stay almost completely out of the way. 

"Clark, you have a _spaceship_ in your _storm cellar_." 

Of course then Lex had to get dressed. He'd led Clark into the closet ("Here, Clark, what do you think of the purple shirt?" "Which _one_ , Lex?") as if he walked around with a sixteen-year-old farmboy attached to his shoulder every morning. After choosing an outfit they'd decided it'd probably work best if Clark put his hand on Lex's head and then close his eyes. 

That had been a particularly cruel brand of torture, as Clark was forced to listen to the rustle of clothes and zips zipping, feeling Lex's head shift slightly as he moved his body to get dressed. 

"Is everyone in the Kent family insane? How are there not reporters from the Inquisitor staking out the premises right now?" 

Realising that Lex's rant was less about Clark keeping this a secret and more about the fact that Lex was worried someone else was going to find out, Clark started giving it a serious level of attention. "Well, when's the last time you were down here?" 

Lex's hand tightened slightly around his own. "That's not the point." 

Lex getting dressed had left Clark with a depressing lack of skin to touch, which had resulted in them holding hands. It was actually quite nice after a while, if somewhat clammy. 

Rather than go straight to his parents, Clark had suggested they go to the ship first. Lex had questioned the sanity of that but Clark had insisted. If it was similar to what he was starting to suspect it was, he really didn't want his parents to be around. 

All in all Lex had taken the truth very well, not treating Clark any differently and not stating any accusations. 

Clark was still waiting for the moment where he began to flip out. 

But at the moment Clark was being tugged forward as Lex moved closer to the ship. 

Bending down, Lex studied it carefully. "How do you turn it on?" 

Clark crouched down beside him. "There's a key that goes into it, but-" 

Lex touched the ship. It began glowing immediately, the egg-shaped part in the middle brightest of all. "Wow," he breathed, not backing away. 

"Wow is right." Clark agreed, stunned. "I've never seen it react like that to anyone who wasn't me before. I mean, they always needed the key or something, but..." 

Lifting their hands up, Lex shrugged. "Maybe it's because we're..." 

"Maybe." Clark nodded. This was so cool. He'd finally told Lex the truth and it was _okay_. Lex didn't hate him. Tearing his gaze away from their joined hands, Clark focused back on the ship. There were letters appearing in the middle now. Kryptonian. It apparently knew why they were there - maybe it really was getting something from Lex's touch - and Clark read the words out for Lex. "It says something like I've reached the age of maturity and that bondage must take place." Ohhhhh, shit. What a time to get the swirly thing and the crossy thing mixed up. 

"Bondage?" Lex teased. "I didn't realise your people were so kinky, Clark." 

"Bonding, _bonding_ ," Clark corrected, then realised that didn't sound much better. He had no doubt his cheeks were bright red, but hopefully the glare from the ship was masking the colour. "Apparently it's a completely physical thing, drawing me to who I think will provide me with the best..." Oh shit. "...offspring." There was no chance that _any_ light _anywhere_ on Earth was hiding his blush now. Couldn't the ground just swallow him up whole when he wanted it to? Just _once_? Surely Smallville could pull that off. 

"What does 'best' offspring mean?" Lex asked, voice strangely tight. Or maybe it wasn't so strange. 

"Just about everything, I think. Mental ability, physical appearance..." Jesus, why couldn't he learn to keep his mouth shut? 

"So your body finds my body attractive?" 

Hey, there was some dirt. _Hey dirt! Remember when I was five years old and used to roll around in you? Life was so much simpler then._ "Err, um, Iguessso." Hole, hole, where was that goddamn _hole_? 

"Interesting." Lex found everything interesting. He probably found toenail clippings absolutely _fascinating_. "Do we know what this bonding means, exactly?" 

Clark shook his head, relieved to have something else to talk about. "Doesn't get very specific about that. Just that I'll be yours and...you'll be mine." Yeah, he wasn't relieved anymore. "It _does_ say that the only thing that'll stop it is if one of us dies." Okay, that just _wasn't_ an option. Clark was going to have to resign himself to the fact that he was 'bonding' with Lex and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Shame. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's not share that particular piece of information with your father, okay?" 

* * *

Dad kept staring at their hands. 

Clark had told his parents that Lex knew everything - all of his secrets, that he was an _alien_ \- and all Dad could do was _stare_ at their _hands_. 

Apparently there were some things worse than the idea of Lex knowing the truth. 

Mom at least handled the news as well as she handled anything, despite her obvious concern. Clark doubted there was anything she couldn't adjust to. 

"Do you know how long this 'bonding' will last?" She asked, doing her best to seem as if this was a normal conversation. As if anything about Clark's life was normal. 

Clark shook his head. "The ship didn't get too specific about that part." Of _course_ it hadn't, because that would have made life easier, wouldn't it? Or at least given them a definite timescale to work with. 

"I doubt it'll be more than a few days though, Mrs Kent." 

Clark turned Lex, curious at the words. Dad's head twitched but his gaze didn't move from their hands, still clasped together on top of the table. 

"Why not, Lex?" 

"Well, it's not especially practical, is it? Two members of this highly advanced race suddenly being stuck to each other." He glanced between Clark and his mother several times. "In truth I'm a little surprised that something so instinctual still had so much control over the populace, give how advanced they were. I would have thought that as their society developed, personal choice would have taken over." 

Clark stared at Lex until he realised he was staring _adoringly_ at Lex and quickly looked away, telling himself that it was just his brain being attracted to Lex's brain and wanting to take it out for dinner sometime. 

"Of course," Mom nodded as if she had any clue what Lex had just said. "And do we know what happens when the bonding ends?" 

"Just that it...ends." Clark offered. Damn stupid ship. His biological parents had sent him to another planet for crying out loud. Surely they could have been a little more specific about every part of this bonding business. It _was_ kinda important. 

Sighing, Mom looked down at the breakfast no one had touched before looking back up at them. "Lex, I'm sorry you ended up becoming involved in this. It's clearly going to be quite an inconvenience." 

Lex smiled, though it didn't seem especially natural. "Don't be ridiculous, Mrs Kent. Clark's my friend - I'd do anything to help him." 

Dad twitched again. 

"That said," Lex continued, "it might be best if Clark stayed at the mansion until this is over - you're both welcome to stay as well, of course. There's more room there, and it'll be easier for me to stay in contact with work there." 

Work. School. "It's Monday tomorrow," Clark pointed out uselessly as the realisation sank in. 

Lex nodded, obviously comprehending. "I think we'll both be going sick for the next few days. Can you imagine how it would look if I turned up at the plant and you literally couldn't keep your hands off me?" 

Damn. Clark's face flushed dramatically and he really hoped Lex thought it was due to the idea of the looks they'd get, not the very nice images currently running around naked inside Clark's head. "Yeah. That would be bad." He didn't sound the least bit convincing. 

"And then..." Lex hesitated, and just for a brief second his eyes flicked towards Clark's dad. "There's the sleeping issue. The beds in the mansion are quite big; evidence of my father's desire for-" 

"No," Dad interrupted, surprising everyone. 

"No?" Mom asked, turning towards him. "No to what, Jonathan?" 

Finally lifting his gaze up, he eyed Clark and Lex suspiciously. "They're staying here." 

Lex didn't respond, but Clark couldn't let that one slide. Sharing a bed at Lex's (God, had he really just thought that?) would be a lot more comfortable than trying to share one here. The only other bed in the house apart from his parents was his own, and his feet had been hanging over the end of that for years now. "Dad...I know you don't like the idea but it makes sense. Besides, like Lex said you guys can stay there and-" 

"No, Clark! If Lex Luthor and my son are going to sleep together, they can damn well do so under my roof!" 

Clark was not going to smile. Clark was not going to smile. Clark was not going to... 

...oh no, _Lex_ was smiling, then chuckling and God - didn't he realise that was suicide? 

Only Lex didn't seem to care about much of anything anymore, his chuckling changing into full out laughter. Clark watched, almost in awe. He'd never seen Lex lose control like that, and he'd half-suspected Lionel had managed to take that ability away from him. He was glad to be proven wrong, but still... "Lex?" 

Lex shook his free hand, still finding it hard to contain his amusement. "It's just..." he wheezed, "I wake up this morning and you're in my bed," a gasp, "with your _hand_ on my _ass_!" Broad, loud laughter. An irritated look from Dad because Clark hadn't mentioned precisely where his hand had been when he'd woken up. 

Oops. 

"And then I find out that it's because you're an _alien_!" Desperate clamouring for breath. "All this time...you weren't a meteor mutant, you were an alien! An alien had his hand on my butt!" Clark felt his own lips start to twitch even as Lex kept talking. "Because, apparently, his highly advanced society had trouble getting dates or something, so they resorted to this basic urge of literally _sticking_ to whoever they thought would give them attractive, intelligent kids," several loud snickers, "and then I come here and his _father_ is telling us to sleep together. Under his roof!" He roared once, making Clark wince, before he stopped laughing so suddenly it was almost creepy. 

Eyeing him a little fearfully - and seeing that his parents were doing the same - Clark tugged at his hand. "Lex?" 

Sighing heavily, chest still heaving, Lex let his shoulders droop forward. "I'm having an exceedingly odd day." 

That, Clark realised, had been Lex Luthor freaking out. "Me too," he said softly. 

"Clark?" 

His hand tightened. "Yeah?" 

"I think I need to lie down." 

Clark didn't wait for permission from his parents. Standing up, he tugged Lex to his feet and then guided him into the living room. "Here, lie down on the sofa." Lex went without complaint which definitely showed that he wasn't quite himself. 

Sitting on the floor beside the sofa, Clark contemplated touching Lex's face but decided that'd be the last straw and Lex would probably pass out. Instead he kept hold of Lex's hand, threading their fingers together, watching as he lay there with his eyes close. 

Mom came in and out occasionally to check on Lex; brought in a glass of water that she left on the side. Dad came in just once actually looking a little guilty, as if only just realising that Lex didn't really want to be a part of this any more than Dad wanted him to be. 

Clark tried not to be upset by any of that. 

Clark had just started wondering if Lex had fallen asleep when he spoke quietly. His eyes were still shut. 

"Sorry about that." 

Shaking his head, Clark smiled. "Don't worry about it. I would have been worried if you _hadn't_ freaked out." 

A lazy smile crawled across Lex's face. "Even so, I'm usually...better, at handling things. This is just...big, Clark. The bonding thing. It's...permanent, isn't it? After this, even when the touching stops we're still going to be...drawn to each other." Finally opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at Clark. "Aren't we?" 

Clark really had to remember how to breathe. "I think so." 

"It's just not what I had planned," Lex continued almost as if Clark hadn't spoken. "The things I was going to do in life. My political aspirations. They'd certainly be a lot easier to achieve if I was married to the right kind of woman." 

Lowering his head, Clark felt his face flush again. "Sorry." 

"No, no." Lex moved on the sofa, turning on to his side and lifting Clark's face up with his free hand. "I don't blame you, Clark. This isn't your fault. I'm kind of used to doing things my own way anyway." He grinned, teasing. "It's just something I need to adjust to, okay? I'm betting this thing will pretty much kill the desire to get...close to anyone else." 

Lex smelt good. Lex smelt really, really good. "No one else." Clark whispered, unable to believe that he was. Had somebody hijacked his body? He suddenly felt possessive as hell. "Just me." 

"Just you," Lex nodded slowly and his face was so close and boy did that make Clark shiver. "I was right before, wasn't it? Your body is attracted to my body." 

Clark tried to look away but Lex was still holding onto his face, and though he could have pulled away, could have looked down, Clark kept staring back. "Lex?" 

"Clark?" Voice like liquid honey flowing over him...which would leave him feeling decidedly sticky afterwards so it was probably appropriate. 

"I really need to pee." 

* * *

"Well," a slight huff of air, followed by an amused chuckle, "this'll certainly be interesting the next time one of us needs to do more than just urinate." 

Oh, _God_... 

* * *

The farm was still the farm, and chores still needed to be done. After intricately getting dressed _around_ Lex, Clark headed outside with him to get started. This, at least, his father couldn't complain about. When Lex had stayed with them before he'd more than proven his capabilities in doing farm work. 

Of course the fact that they had to touch the whole time threw up its own unique problems. Clark was limited in using his powers which slowed him down a lot more than usual, but he didn't really mind too much as he got to hang out with and have Lex help him while he worked. He did get to show off his strength at least, which Lex had practically oooed and ahhhed over. Clark wouldn't have been surprised if Lex had reached out to rub his biceps, but sadly he hadn't. 

And then the questions started. "How strong are you? How fast can you run? Do you think you're developing at the same rate as a human male? How do you cut your hair? Does anything hurt you at all? What about cutting toe nails? (yes! He'd been right!). What's x-ray vision like? What do my insides look like? Does it feel weird having fire come out of your eyes? Do you ever wish you didn't have your abilities? Shit, I really did hit you with my car, didn't I?" 

Clark answered them all as well as he could, feeling a little overwhelmed. He'd anticipated Lex being intrigued but not quite the Spanish Inquisition. 

Finally, several hours later than Clark was used to finishing, they walked into the house. Lex wiped his hand across his forehead before helping Clark get them some chilled water out of the fridge. 

"Hot day out today," Lex declared before taking a careful sip of his drink. 

Clark swung their arms distractedly as he drank his own. "Mmm." 

"Clark." They'd rolled his sleeves up together earlier, and now Lex was looking down at his sweaty arms. 

Clark wasn't sure he believed in God, but he was praying to anyone who would listen right now that Lex not say what Clark thought he was going to say. 

"I need a shower." 

_Shit_. 

Managing not to choke on his water, Clark finished swallowing before placing his glass on the side. "Okay." As if he wasn't just about to get into the shower, naked. With Lex. Also naked. 

Maybe he could wear his clothes while Lex showered... 

Mom and Dad were still outside, so he decided they should go upstairs right now before his parents came looking for them. They were having their own dealing and adjusting to cope with, and something told him Dad didn't want to leave him alone with Lex for very long. 

Standing in the open bathroom doorway, Clark eyed the shower dubiously. It was much smaller than what Lex was used to. "Do you think we'll fit?" 

"If you put your mind to it, Clark, you can accomplish anything," Lex declared, and Clark really didn't like the determination in his voice. 

After making sure they had enough towels and closing and locking the door, it became suddenly apparently that they were going to have to remove their clothes. 

"It won't be that bad," Lex offered, no doubt seeing _something_ on Clark's face. "You have gym class. You've been in the locker room." 

"Yeah, but you're _Lex_ , Lex. You're my best friend. It'll be...weird. Not to mention that showering with the guys doesn't really mean doing... _this_." He gestured towards the shower, which he was certain had shrunk since the last time he'd looked at it. The Incredible Shrinking Shower. Maybe there was kryptonite involved and he shouldn't get anywhere near it. 

"Come on," Lex said. "We'll make it quick." Which wasn't making Clark feel better. "It'll be over before you know it." Or helping him relax. 

Sighing dramatically but not just for effect, Clark turned his head away and started absently plucking at his clothes. It was a slow and awkward business, both of them trying to get undressed at the same time while still maintaining skin contact. They'd discovered since waking up that Clark didn't need to touch Lex with his hand specifically - any kind of skin to skin contact would do. 

Which was still problematic. 

"There has _got_ ," Clark twisted, "to be an easier way," shirt off over his head, "of doing this." Cloth hitting the floor. 

"We could just walk around naked all the time." 

Clark nearly slipped over. 

"But I doubt your father would appreciate it." And the bastard was _grinning_ , Clark knew he was, and Clark very very carefully kept his gaze on Lex's face when he looked at him. 

"You're not funny." 

Lex's grin implied that he thought otherwise. "Come on, Clark." For all of his freaking out earlier, Naked Lex now seemed to have absolutely no problem with opening the shower door and pulling Naked Clark in behind him. 

It was a tight fit; they barely had any room at all and up close that was just way too dangerous. "Back to back," Clark suddenly said, "we're showering back to back." 

They squirmed about inside the shower, Clark trying his best not to get his cock anywhere near Lex's as he twisted away to put his back to him - though it probably didn't help that he was doing everything he could not to look down - and then Lex pulled the door shut and turned on the water. 

It was cold at first, making Lex curse, but it had a definite advantage for Clark. Just the idea of getting hard was fading fast, and as Lex adjusted the temperature Clark tried to focus less on the Naked Lex pressed against his back and more on the actual getting clean part. 

And then, most bizarrely of all, Lex started making small talk. 

"So, Clark!" he yelled over the water. "What do you think you're doing best in?" 

Rubbing water out of his eyes, Clark frowned. "Sorry?" 

"In school, Clark! What do you think you're doing best in?" 

Maybe Lex liked talking in the shower. Of course that brought to mind all the people Lex could have talked in the shower with and Clark ended up pouting. "I've been enjoying science lately." He was so lying. He swore Mrs Jenkins hosted that Weakest Link show in her spare time. 

"Science is a _great_ subject!" Lex enthused as Clark tried not to pay attention to the way their butts were brushing together. "I've always had an affinity with chemistry," Lex told him as if it was meant to be a surprise. 

"Never would have guessed that, Lex. Hey, you have the shampoo over there?" The bottle appeared next to his ear a few moments later, and as Clark lifted a hand to grab it he tried not to trail his fingers over Lex's soap-slicked hand. "Thanks." Popping open the lid he squeezed a blob onto his right palm before looking at the bottle again. He had nowhere to put it over here, so rather than bother Lex again he flipped the lid shut, let it fall to the floor and pushed it into the corner with his foot. Just as he began working the shampoo into his hair, Lex spoke again. 

"How are things going with Lana?" 

Clark's hands froze in his hair. Okay, that was it. That was definitely weird behaviour, even for Lex. Pulling his hands away Clark caught water in them and rubbed over his face, keeping the shampoo out of his eyes. It wasn't necessary, of course, but it was an old habit Mom had taught him as a kid. "Lex, what are you doing?" 

The back against Clark's had been moving almost constantly as Lex washed. Now it was completely still. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you're making _small talk_ in the _shower_. That's odd, even for around here." 

Even the snort was audible. "And what would you know about sharing a shower with someone?" 

Clark opened his mouth to retort- 

"And I don't mean with those jocks at school." 

-and promptly said something else. "Well, when have _you_ shared a shower with someone?" Him and his big mouth... 

"On several occasions, actually." The pause was deliberate. The pause _had_ to be deliberate. "But then that wasn't really about getting clean." 

Lex didn't even have to say it. They were both standing perfectly still now, the implication floating between them. 

_It was about getting dirty_. 

God, Lex had to do it, didn't he? He _had_ to go and say something that implied sex, sex with Lex, and now all Clark could think about was sex with Lex. Little Clark in particular had nothing else on what there was of its mind. Clark glared at it, but apparently even that couldn't get Little Clark down. 

"Anyway," Lex cleared his throat, "I thought talking would help you relax." 

The response from Clark was instantaneous. "I am relaxed. Really. Honest. Absolutely." 

"Oh I'm convinced already, Clark." 

Clark had nothing to say to that, still glaring down. He was going to have serious words with his dick later about appropriate behaviour. He could feel a trickle of shampoo starting to run down his neck, but it suddenly seemed very, very important that he didn't move. There were no words now, just the water and...what was that smell? 

It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was anything but and his mouth was starting to water when he suddenly _knew_ what it was. 

Lex. 

He didn't know why or how - though it was probably part of that stupid bonding thing - but he could suddenly _smell_ Lex and wow, it was _good_. Little Clark twitched its appreciation and Clark wondered if he'd be able to live without his dick because it was really starting to annoy him. 

"Uh, Clark?" 

Washing his hair, he should be washing his hair. "Yeah, Lex?" 

"Do you smell anything...weird?" 

So it wasn't just him. Cow crap! "No." 

"Oh good." Lex was so lying. "Me neither." 

Loud thumping provided an excellent distraction, and when Lex turned off the water so they could hear clearer Clark soon recognised the cause. 

Mom was banging on the bathroom door. "Clark, are you in there?" 

"Be out in a minute!" Clark yelled back, relieved when he looked down to see that Little Clark had died a quick and painless death. Because Clark knew that there was only one constant in the universe: 

Martha Kent's voice was kryptonite for Clark Kent's dick. 

* * *

The rest of the day progressed as normally as it could considering the fact that Clark had been forced to shower with Lex due to some weird alien touchy-bondy thing. 

Lunch was mostly quiet as they sat opposite Clark's parents. Lex's sleeves had been rolled up again, higher this time, so some part of their arms and elbows were always touching as they sat close enough to lean against each other. 

Clark actively tried to focus on the taste of the food in his mouth instead of the way Lex smelt. It was threatening to overwhelm everything. 

Somehow, someway, he'd managed to get dried off and changed without molesting his friend, but the silence now was seriously threatening whatever control he had left. Lex had been right before - without conversation to distract him all he could focus on were what his senses were telling him. And his senses were unilaterally telling him one thing: 

_Have seeeeex with Leeeeex_. 

Lex just _smelt_ and _felt_ and looked and sounded like and Clark didn't know about the taste part yet but _God_ he knew it'd be fantastic. 

_Have seeeeex with Leeeeex_. 

Clark slipped up when Mom left the table to get something and Dad turned the next page of the paper, temporarily distracted. Recognising the brief opportunity for what it was Clark leant slightly behind Lex, pressed his nose against the exposed neck, and inhaled. 

Jesus. Even as the smell made his entire body tighten, Lex's fork clanked noisily to his plate and Dad's paper rustled dramatically. 

Clark had already pulled away by the time anyone looked at him, eating as if he hadn't just been sniffing Lex in a manner not entirely dissimilar from a dog. 

"Uh, sorry," Lex said, obviously trying to give Clark an out as he picked up his fork again. "Butter fingers." 

Which was only placing a whole new bunch of images inside Clark's head. 

_Have seeeeex with Leeeeex_. 

Thankfully things got a little easier after lunch. Clark had homework to finish that he'd already told his parents he'd done (standard operating procedure), which it was definitely very handy to have Lex around for. Lex was stretched out across the sofa again while Clark was at one end with Lex's legs over his lap. Lex had taken his socks off, so just before letting go of Lex's hand, Clark's had clamped around his ankle. He wasn't specifically holding on anymore, but his arm was still touching the ankle and apparently that was enough. 

Was it wrong that he even found an ankle sexy? 

The day kept passing. Lex phoned the mansion and had his laptop and cell phone delivered to the farm, though he decided against meeting the driver at the door himself - not with Clark still lingering like a bad case of VD (those had been Lex's own words, and even though it'd been said with a smile Clark hadn't appreciated the comparison). 

It had been back in the living room, as Lex tapped happily at his keyboard, that Clark couldn't keep it in any longer. 

"I'm not like VD, you know." 

The tapping stopped. "I beg your pardon?" 

"I'm not like VD," Clark repeated, and he _had_ to be running out of blushes _sometime_ soon. "You said earlier that I was like a bad case of VD." 

"It was just an analogy, Clark." The tapping started up again. "It wasn't meant to upset you." 

"You could have said something else," Clark sulked, feeling especially childish. But Lex wasn't the only one having an exceedingly odd day, so he figured he was allowed. 

Lex sighed and the tapping stopped again. "What would you prefer to VD? Gonorrhoea? Syphilis?" 

He was doing it deliberately now, Clark was sure of it. "How about something that _isn't_ a sexually transmitted disease?" 

"What would you prefer?" 

"I don't care. Anything's gotta be better than VD." He shifted, his arm rubbing against Lex's. 

"All right." Lex appeared to think over his options, though Clark suspected it was just for show. "Chewing gum." 

" _Chewing gum_?" 

"Yes, you're like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of my incredibly expensive handmade Italian loafers." 

Righteous indignation fuelled Clark's words. "I am _not_ a piece of chewing gum!" 

Lex lifted his eyebrows. "Really, Clark, you're taking this far too personally." 

"How about something nice?" Clark continued adamantly. "Not everything that hangs around unexpectedly is unwanted." He paused. "Or a STD." 

"Give me an example," Lex suggested. 

"I don't know!" Clark's mind grabbed onto the first thing it thought of. "Like a baby! Okay, so they're not always wanted but they usually are. And, you know. Way more attractive than a STD." 

Lex's eyebrows were almost at the back of his head now. "You want me...to think of you...as a baby?" 

Lex had a very good point, and Clark wasn't concentrating on exactly why. "No?" he asked carefully, somehow afraid it might be the wrong answer. 

Seeming satisfied, Lex looked away and resumed typing. "I think we'll stick with the chewing gum comparison." 

Peeking at Lex's laptop, Clark frowned. "Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Have you been messing with me the entire time?" 

His lips pursed in a way that had to be hiding amusement. "What makes you say that?" 

Clark didn't even try to hide his own grin. "You've been typing nothing but my name for the last five minutes." Oh, life was good. When it wasn't being freakily weird. 

Fingers froze. Lex flushed, which was probably the closest he'd ever get to actually blushing. "Uh..." His finger hovered over the delete key, but then he apparently thought better of it. "All right, Clark. Yes. I was messing with you." 

"Ha! Knew it." Vindicated, Clark faked relaxing back against the sofa. Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth he pretended to inspect his fingernails, while out of the corner of his eye he watched Lex highlight all of the text on the monitor and hit the delete key. 

* * *

Clark wasn't surprised that Lex had fallen asleep. After dinner the family - with Lex in tow - had moved to the living room to watch a movie together, but barely half an hour into it Clark realised Lex was snoring against his shoulder. Clark really couldn't blame Lex given the day he'd had, but he _could_ grin like an idiot because Lex was really quite adorable. 

That was, he could smile like an idiot until he realised Dad was staring at him. Then it was more like a grimace. 

Leaving the movie playing, Dad got up from his seat and walked across the room until was next to the sofa. Bending down at the knees, wincing slightly at the action, he began to whisper. 

"Clark...I know he's your friend, and I know he didn't choose this, and I really _do_ know that he's not his father." Sighing, Dad exhaled heavily, flicking his gaze over his shoulder to where Mom was sitting. "But he's still Lex, and he still has his own issues. I just want to make sure that you won't be..." Clark suspected Dad already had the right words; he was just making a play of thinking of them. "...taken advantage of." 

And then he understood why. Glancing at Lex to make sure he was still asleep, he didn't dare move away even slightly. "Dad," his voice was just as low, just as quiet as his father's, "if anything _he's_ the one being taken advantage of. And he's been so good, so understanding about it. God, how many people would have taken it this well?" Lex was probably taking it better than _he_ was. "And even if it wasn't like this, even if he did want to...do something with me, I don't think he'd actually be..." Oh God, was he really about to say this? To his _dad_? "...taking advantage." 

Apparently so. 

He might as well have said "Hey Dad! I'm gay. Oh, and Lex gets me really really hot." 

From the expression on Dad's face, he pretty much had. 

"Oh." Obviously not having considered that possibility at all, Dad creaked up to his full height before stiffly walking back to his chair and collapsing down onto it. Clark wondered if there was trauma counselling available for parents whose adopted alien children told them they were gay. Maybe he could get Lex to set up something... 

Knowing that if Lex was going to sleep that he should at least be comfortable, Clark woke him up and told him they should go to bed. Him. Them. Together. 

Mom made a fuss immediately, insisting that they have the double bed. Clark didn't feel right about it but Mom kept arguing. She'd sleep in Clark's bed and Dad would have the sofa, and he and Lex would have plenty of room which would make it much more comfortable. 

Of course her suggestion had another effect, one that may or may not have been intentional. The idea of doing _anything_ in his parents bed was just icky and wrong and... _wrong_. So Clark was actually quite relaxed when they dug out some sweat pants for Lex to sleep in, and both began to get changed. They were getting a little better at the changing thing and before long they were under the covers, switching off the light. 

They were both topless, having decided that having that much exposed skin would give plenty of opportunity to touch so they wouldn't be so confined with their movements. 

Of course now that he was actually in bed with Lex, lying so their arms were touching- 

_Have seeeeex with Leeeeex_

-Clark felt like the not-so-proverbial virgin on his wedding night, and had the covers all but pulled up to his neck. "Well." Lex did not smell good. Lex did not smell good. Lex did not feel good. "Goodnight, Lex." 

"Goodnight, Clark." 

Lex did not sound good. Lex did not _taste_ \- 

Moving suddenly, Clark turned as far onto his side as he could and pulled the covers over his head. 

He felt _so_ bad. 

* * *

He felt so good. 

Clark wasn't sure why, exactly, but as he drifted out of unconsciousness he was already wearing a smile on his face. As his body began to wake up he became aware that there was something different this morning. Not entirely sure what was driving him, Clark tried rocking his hips experimentally. 

And groaned. 

He was hard. And he wasn't the only one. 

Clark opened his eyes to see Lex staring back at him, just as surprised. 

They'd completely moved at some point during the night, legs and arms and bodies tangled together. 

Knowing he should stop but completely unable to, he repeated the movement. Pleasure raced through his dick, his body, and wow, he really _got_ sex now. Especially seeing the way Lex's face shuddered, hearing the noises he made, and Clark really had to make that happen again. The fact that they were in his parents room - his parents bed - didn't seem to matter now, as he rocked his hips again, buried his nose right into Lex's neck and just breathed him _in_. 

"Fuck!" Lex wasn't objecting. "So tired of pretending," if anything he was rocking back, and _holy shit_ that was good, "that I don't want to touch you." And then Lex's mouth was on his shoulder, his skin, and that seemed like a really good idea - the best idea ever, in fact - so then Clark was licking and finally tasting and he'd been so fucking right all along. 

Lex tasted _fantastic_ , and Clark's senses were overjoyed that he was finally doing that have sex with Lex thing. Clark was pretty damn happy about it himself. 

"Touch," Clark whispered, just rubbing against Lex now. "Touch everywhere." So good, so very very good. 

Cursing loudly Lex suddenly moved, pushing Clark onto his back and Clark absolutely _loved_ that - was planning on naming that move after Lex in his head for the rest of his life - until he realised Lex was holding still. Not moving his hips. Pressing Clark's wrists down against the bed. 

Fuck, even not moving was hot. 

"No, Clark." 

He was not going to whine. He was not-oh, screw it. "Whhhhhhy?" He'd been so happy. Little Clark had been thrilled. 

Lex looked particularly stressed. "Because it's not _us_ , Clark. It's some ridiculous alien urge, and I refuse to give up control like that. I refuse to let it take over my life. Something like this, a step like this...if it ever was going to happen, it should have been because it was the right time for _us_. Because we both wanted it, and we were both ready." 

Clark was definitely still horny, but even he managed to figure out what Lex saying. "You thought there was going to be a right time for us?" 

Actually laughing, Lex hung his head. "Yes, Clark. Is that what you wanted to hear? I've always expected that we'd end up like this eventually. Although," he gave a wry smile, "not quite in these circumstances, I'll admit." 

Lex had thought...Lex had actually thought...so it _wasn't_ just him! The future was looking up! 

Now if only Clark could get the rest of him to stop doing the same... 

* * *

Clark had a plan. It wasn't very often that he developed plans, so Clark felt justifiably proud that he'd actually decided on a definite course of action. 

To seduce Lex Luthor. 

The main reason he'd been so worried and embarrassed about this whole bonding thing was that he'd been convinced Lex would realise exactly how Clark felt about him and give him the old "I just don't feel that way about you, but we'll always be friends" speech. Clark hadn't actually experienced it before, but he'd seen it in enough TV shows and movies to know that he'd be absolutely mortified. He was only sixteen, and not ready to take a chance with his feelings when he had no idea how the other person felt. 

Now that he knew that Lex actually _liked_ him (woo hoo!), however, he was absolutely ready to jump in feet first. Head first. Dick first. 

Typically, Lex was holding back and trying to do what he claimed was 'the right thing'. Clark snorted mentally - he really had to dissuade Lex of that ridiculous idea so they could get down to that sex thing instead. 

Still, Lex was a smart guy when he wasn't being a complete dumbass. The direct approach - lying spread-eagled on the bed with a sign around his neck reading 'Take me, Big Boy!' - probably wouldn't work. Being the intelligent guy that Lex was he'd figure Clark was up to something and brush the entire idea off. 

So Clark would have to be patient. He could be patient. Well okay, he was sixteen and patient really couldn't be found in his vocabulary. But for Lex, to do this right, he'd force himself to be patient. He'd show Lex that it was just silly to fight this when they obviously both wanted it, and that losing control could be a hell of a lot of fun. 

Oh yeah. Clark _so_ had a plan. 

* * *

Clark's plan was put into motion almost as soon as they got out of bed. As they changed and washed up in the bathroom, Clark didn't exactly tighten his hold on Lex, but occasionally as they changed where their skin met to make something easier to do he'd let the previous contact linger a little longer than usual. 

Yesterday it'd been mostly panicked moments, not touching anywhere longer than absolutely necessary in case somehow _Lex found out_ , but now Clark simply took his time. 

Dad eyed them as they sat down for breakfast, as if checking to make sure that this was really still happening. 

Clark just grinned. 

Most of the morning was spent doing chores again - Dad's reasoning being that if Clark wasn't going to school he could at least make himself useful. He and Lex had developed a working rhythm together now that almost flowed naturally even though they had to keep touching. 

When they went back into the house and ate lunch, Lex didn't ask for a shower. Even though he was sweaty. Even though Clark could see the way his borrowed shirt was sticking to Lex's back, imagining how hot and warm it was there... 

The afternoon was spent mostly listening to Lex talk on the phone and watching him type at his laptop. It'd been kinda interesting, seeing Lex in full work mode rather than the brief glimpses Clark got when he interrupted him at the mansion. 

Of course it'd only been interesting _at first_ , but Clark was really only interested in getting Lex naked so he began calculating just how much rubbing he could get away with without Lex noticing. 

Okay, maybe he couldn't really do subtle after all. It wasn't that much of a shock. 

He was brought out of his thoughts of rubbing and plotting at the sound of a car pulling up outside. Peering through the window Lex recognised it immediately, his face falling into a determined glare already. 

"Dad." 

Crap. 

What on Earth was Lionel Luthor doing there? Clark didn't know, but old instincts took over. "MOM!" 

Rushing in to the room from wherever it was she'd been, concern was etched into every part of her face. "What?! What is it, Clark?!" 

He nodded towards the window. "Lex's dad is here." This so wasn't good. 

She didn't relax, immediately starting to plan. "Okay. Okay, you two stay here. Don't stand up; hopefully that'll help minimise his view of just how much you're touching." Turning away, she glanced out the window. "Your father's still out in the field. I hope he doesn't see him..." Inspired by something, she ran the few steps to her chair and grabbed the blanket that was folded over the back of it. Shaking it open she threw it towards them. "Put this over you. Try to look sick." And then she was out of the room as someone - presumably Lionel - knocked on the front door. 

Making sure the blanket covered both of their laps, Clark looked at Lex. His fingers were still hovering over the keyboard. 

Conversation flowed in from the hallway: Mom and Lionel greeting each other, Lionel asking to see Lex, and when it became clear that he was about to step into the living room Lex's fingers suddenly descended to the keyboard again, typing rapidly. 

"Son!" Lionel bellowed. 

"Hello, Dad." 

Clark had always been in awe at just how much Lex could convey with words. The tone of his voice had had nothing to do with "Hello, Dad," and plenty to do with "Oh, it's you again. Haven't you got that body odour problem fixed yet?" 

Amused at the idea of Lex actually saying that, Clark started to smile before realising he was supposed to be sick. Right, sick. Cough. 

Standing in front of his son, Lionel stood proud with his thumbs hooked into his belt as if his hands were defending his groin. "Imagine my surprise when I heard that you'd called in sick and were recuperating at the _Kents'_ of all places." 

Still typing, Lex had barely looked up at him. "It's not so surprising, Dad. The Kents are good people. They took me in when I needed shelter before." Now he looked up deliberately, and there was no doubting what he was referring to. 

Remembering the basketball game with Lucas, Clark tried not to growl. 

"Oh I know personally what a generous people the Kents are," Lionel agreed, looking at Mom in a way that icked Clark out. Blergh. "I'm just surprised that you're ill at all." 

Lex smiled tightly. "And you came all the way here from Metropolis to check up on me? I'm touched, Dad." 

Lionel tipped his head, a move that Clark would bet was designed to flaunt his hair. "Yes, speaking of touching..." 

So much for him not noticing. Clark suddenly felt like a pervert. 

"Clark's sick as well," Mom said, riding to the rescue as she moved to stand near the end of the sofa. "Misery loves company." 

The unintended pun forced Clark to hold back another smile - exactly who was misery and who was company? 

"Is that right?" Lex's dad did seem genuinely surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr Kent. You always seem like such a...healthy young man." 

Okay, now it was Lionel who officially sounded like a pervert. "Thanks," Clark mumbled, trying to seem ill. It didn't take much work. 

"Dad," Lex interrupted, "I appreciate the thought but there was no reason for you to visit. As you can see I'm taking care of my responsibilities." He gestured towards the laptop and his cell phone which was resting on the edge of the sofa. "Everything's under control and I'll be back at the plant as soon as Mrs Kent deems me well enough to go." 

Lionel harrumphed; clearly he'd been planning on bringing several of Lex's points up. "It's just very _odd_ , Lex." Lionel didn't know the half of it. "I can't remember the last time you were ill." 

"Then I guess it's time I was due," Lex replied, not looking sick at all. 

There were a few more words exchanged that seemed to have nothing to do with Lex being sick even though that was what they were actually talking about, and then Lionel left with a fond farewell for Mom and a swing of wild hair. 

Mom closed the door, waiting until the car had pulled out of the drive before coming back into the living room, obviously relieved. 

"I need a drink." Realising what she'd just said, her eyes widened. "Lemonade," she added firmly, as if trying to convince someone. Probably only herself because Clark wasn't buying it and if _he_ wasn't, Lex sure as hell wasn't either. 

When she left to get the drink in question (under the sink in the far right corner) Clark turned his attention back to his friend and realised Lex probably hadn't even been paying attention. 

Lex looked very very tense, shoulders scrunched up in a way that couldn't possibly be good for his back. He was probably going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day just from that brief conversation with his father. Their relationship was so screwed up, and Clark could only thank God that his relationship with his own dad was only slightly screwed up. 

So Clark pondered ways to cheer him up, wondered how "Hey Lex, want me to blow you?" would go down but eventually decided on something else. "Wanna throw darts at a cut-out of his head?" Lex might think he was joking, but he really wasn't. He knew for a fact that Dad had one hidden away in the storm cellar. 

Something that might have been amusement appeared on Lex's face, but not for long. "No." Lex was never happy for long when his dad was around. 

Clark _hated_ Lionel Luthor. 

"Though I think I need a shower now. Wash the conversation off of me." 

Clark _loved_ Lionel Luthor. 

* * *

He started pulling his clothes off the moment the bathroom door closed. If Lex noted Clark's enthusiasm he didn't say anything, probably still moping about his dad. 

They went with the back to back deal again, and compared with the previous day Lex was incredibly quiet. Damn near silent in fact, though Clark thought he could understand. Lex tended to brood, always had as long as Clark could remember. So as Clark rubbed the soap over his arms he decided he'd give Lex a few minutes to get some decent broodage in and then he was determined to find something that would cheer Lex- 

"Can I wash your hair?" 

The soap shot out of Clark's hand, the force splatting it against the tiled wall. 

Clark told himself this was good news because that was the only side of the shower that actually _was_ a wall rather than glass and had Lex really just asked to wash his hair? 

Either way it'd be really _stupid_ of him to refuse. "Sure." 

Lex's body began to pull away but he must have turned because his left hand was already on Clark's skin, sliding up his arm and coming to rest on his shoulder. "How much shampoo do you use?" 

Shampoo. Lex was making shampoo _sexy_. "Not that much. Just use whatever you think is right. I trust you." 

Lex moved again slightly, removing his hand and leaning his side against Clark's back - he couldn't pull away from Clark any more than Clark could pull away from him - and then there were hands in his hair, Lex's body pressed almost completely against his own. 

_Wow_. 

Acknowledging that he was taller than Lex, Clark bent at the knees slightly to give him easier access. It was awkward in such a confined space but Clark planted his hands against the nearest surface and held still. 

Or at least tried to. With hands doing delectable things to his scalp and Lex's naked body rubbing against his, Clark couldn't do much more than shake and yup, that was definitely Lex's cock he could feel pressing against him. With absolutely nothing between them this time. Holy fuck. 

Lex's voice was quiet, so quiet that Clark shouldn't have been able to hear it but he did anyway. He didn't know if it was because of the bond or being an alien or something else entirely, he just heard Lex's voice and listened to it. 

"I think this was a bad idea." Lex's hands clenched in Clark's hair, stopping the movement. 

Clark wasn't entirely sure what prompted him to move. It couldn't have been his brain because he clearly wasn't thinking at the moment, but the next time he was really aware of anything he'd turned around and was pushing Lex back against the shower. "Tell me you don't want this." And that really couldn't be his voice, talking like that. It wasn't the kind of thing Clark could ever imagine saying. "I know you don't like losing control. I know you don't think this is 'us'." And it was absolutely impossible that he was lowering his head to speak directly into Lex's ear. "Tell me that, even before this, you didn't want to fuck me." 

It soon appeared that all Clark had needed to set Lex off was the ability to talk dirty. 

Lex was everywhere. Eve. Ry. _Where_. Hands scorching a trail over Clark's body, Lex's tongue thrusting madly into his mouth and Clark had to try so hard not to hurt him but Lex was fucking _insane_. 

They may have fallen against the shower door at some point; may have actually fallen _out_ but Clark had been the one who'd landed on the floor so after a very brief pause Lex was back - there was still no other word for it - _thrusting_ his tongue into Clark's mouth. The floor was hard against Clark's back, and the water on his skin was starting to cool off. He could smell disinfectant and every time Lex rocked down onto him his head was nearly hitting the trash can. 

And it was _so_ _fucking_ _good_ and Lex may have had something like a rhythm but Clark just rubbed and rubbed and rubbed and it was starting way too soon, only it wasn't because this was his first time and Lex's mouth was on his neck, Lex's _dick_ was rubbing against _his_ , and there was still soap in his hair and water spraying out from the shower when he rolled back his head, clenched his toes together, and came. 

Lex shuddered on top of him not long after, and as he collapsed all Clark could think - all Clark was _capable_ of thinking - was Lex was really, really easy. 

* * *

"It's official." 

"What is?" 

"I have about as much self control as your mother with that vodka bottle." 

Clark laughed. 

* * *

They made a half-hearted attempt to finish washing Clark's hair, to turn off the water and mop up the floor, but at some point they started kissing again. 

They stumbled into his parents bedroom but it didn't really matter that it _was_ his parents bedroom; not when Clark was being pushed onto his back and Lex was climbing - sliding - up the bed, slinking like one of those lions Clark had seen in nature documentaries and he couldn't quite believe he was making that comparison, especially considering Lex's lack of hair, but then Lex's mouth was on his dick and Clark's brain shorted out. 

Clark was worried for a moment what with the shorting out thing his brain would miss out on what his body was going through, but just a nano-second later synapses were firing and his brain, his body, even his fingernails knew exactly what was going on. 

_Lex was sucking his dick_. 

Groaning, possibly wailing, Clark didn't care how he sounded as long as Lex kept mouthing and licking and rubbing and grabbing, and especially those breathy little moans that sounded like Clark was the best thing Lex had ever tasted. 

Feeling like he was floating - maybe he was - Clark was chanting something that may have been "Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme", and he never thought he'd be like _that_ during sex, especially not his first time, but then the heat around his dick disappeared and Clark's groan of disappointment was captured by Lex's mouth. 

Finding the brain capacity somewhere, Clark initiated The Lex Manoeuvre, turning them over until Lex was beneath him, Clark's hands holding tightly around his wrists. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Lex panted and Clark could only agree, pushing his mouth down onto Lex's as they ground, groped and pressed against each other. 

Clark broke away needing to taste Lex's skin and maybe it wasn't them anymore, maybe it was the bonding thing because he could _smell_ Lex again but Clark was seriously okay with that. 

"Fuck me," Clark repeated between his assault on Lex's skin, "fuck me." He had no intention of speaking, happy to use his mouth for tasting Lex and nothing else but the words were coming out anyway. "Fuck me." 

Lex's hands yanked free and were suddenly scrabbling at Clark's hips, trying to move him onto his hands and knees - "Easier," Lex breathed - and Clark went with it, let Lex move his body, show him exactly where to be. They moved further up the bed, Clark bent at the knees with his shins resting on the mattress and his hands holding tightly on the headboard. 

The slide of Lex's hands over his sides, down his back, over his ass and then, oh God and then... 

Lex was licking him _there_. 

Definitely wailing now - he'd be lucky if they hadn't heard him out in Metropolis - Clark tried to fuck himself back against Lex's tongue, but Lex's fingers just dug into his hips and stayed there, and Lex was licking and tasting and _inside_... 

Taking one hand off the headboard, Clark barely touched himself and he was coming so hard that it was only the strength of the hold of his other hand on the bed that stopped him from collapsing. 

Gasping, stunned, Clark panted in disbelief. He'd always wanted but he'd _never known_. 

Pulling his face away, Lex planted a quick kiss on Clark's right cheek, and then his hand was moving around Clark's body, finding the come still there and smearing it over Clark's ass. 

Placing his hand back on the headboard, Clark hadn't thought he'd be up to anything else, but when he felt Lex slowly slip a finger inside he whimpered. Lex teased him with the finger for what seemed like forever before adding another and when he crooked both inside he brushed against something that made Clark scream. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Now now now, it had to be _now_. "Now, now, fuck me now." He knew what Lex was doing, knew that they didn't have lube but Clark couldn't get hurt, couldn't bleed, and by this point he really didn't care if he could. 

The fingers brushed that place again. Clark nearly bucked off the bed. "Fuck, Lex! Now!" 

Then the fingers were gone and before Clark had a chance to think anything, Lex was _pushing inside_. 

Clark suddenly froze, trying to adjust to the feel of having something that big inside him. It was bigger than Lex's fingers - broader and longer - and he felt himself stretch as Lex slowly eased inside and it almost, _almost_ , hurt. 

Lex stopped moving when he was all the way in; hips brushing against Clark's ass and Clark was just so...full. 

Closing his eyes, licking his lips, Clark waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Frowning, he turned his neck and peered over his shoulder. He didn't have an excellent view of Lex's face, but he could see enough to know that his eyes were closed and that he looked...afraid. 

"Lex." 

The eyes snapped open. Thanking someone for his alien strength, Clark lifted a hand away from the headboard again, moving it back towards him. Hoping that Lex would get it. "It's me, Lex. It's not because...it's not that. It's _me_." 

Clark's hand hovered out alone for a few more seconds, and then there was another hand touching it, covering the palm, Lex's fingers folding over between Clark's. 

"So perfect," Lex whispered. 

And then started to move. 

* * *

There was come on the headboard. There was come on his _parents_ headboard. 

Mom wasn't stupid. She would have had to be completely deaf, not to mention blind - Clark was pretty sure he'd felt the walls shaking at one point - to not know what they'd be getting up to in the bedroom. 

In her bedroom. 

Shit, what had he been thinking? 

He hadn't been thinking at all. 

So when Mom eventually peered fearfully into the room Clark was either going to die of embarrassment or...or...something else. 

He ended up going with the something else. 

Pulling Lex closer, he tugged the covers up over their heads. "Hey, Mom, close the door on your way out, okay?" 

* * *

"Clark?" 

Mmm, warm Lex. "Yeah?" 

"We can't stay here forever." 

Clark was reasonably sure they could. "Yes we can. We're warm, comfortable, and have access to all the sex we'll ever need." 

"Not that I don't like your thinking, Clark, but there's also that nasty issue of food and water. Not to mention needing the bathroom on occasion. And..." 

"And...?" 

Lex sighed. "I'm in the wet spot." 

Wrinkling his nose, Clark wriggled. "I thought that was just me." But then they had been kinda...active. "Still wanna stay here." 

"Look, Clark, I know you're embarrassed..." 

"Embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed? Just because I had _sex_ on my parents _bed_." Shit shit shit shit shit! "No reason to be embarrassed at all." 

"It's not like this is just my fault," Lex pointed out, far too reasonably. 

Clark glared, though Lex probably couldn't see it. "Sure, blame the horny alien." 

"I will, thank you." 

Sighing, Clark moved closer anyway, liking the way their bodies pressed together even without sex. 

"Clark?" 

Snuggling against Lex's chest, Clark splayed his hand across smooth skin. "Mmm?" 

"Is she still there?" 

Moving his head slightly, Clark x-rayed through the covers and winced dramatically. "Yeah, she is. Dad's there too now. I think he's holding a pitchfork." 

Lex 'ahem'ed. "Really?" 

"No, but he might as well be." 

Shifting under the covers, Lex brushed a kiss to the top of Clark's head. "Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's stay here a while longer." 

Clark really really liked that idea. 

"Okay." 

* * *

Nothing in his entire life had prepared Clark for this kind of humiliation. 

It seemed ridiculous that it should be happening to _him_ of all people. He was Clark Kent, Such A Nice Boy, who'd long since been sat down with and told how to be safe when he found someone he wanted to be 'close' to. That was the Kent way of speaking. You didn't say 'sex' or 'fuck' or 'condom'; it was 'get close to' and 'be careful'. 

Or so he thought. 

"Did you at least use protection?" was the first thing out of Mom's mouth after they entered the kitchen, and Clark just about died. Maybe if he asked really really nicely, Lex would shove kryptonite down his pants. Hopefully that'd take away the urge to do anything on his parents bed (Parents. _Bed_.) ever again. 

Although really, his mother suddenly spouting off about condoms and the risks of anal sex was doing a good enough job by itself, and Clark felt his mind starting to fade away. Any world where Mom said the words "Anal sex" and seemed way too accustomed with the actual practise just couldn't be worth living in. 

And then he felt the hand around his tighten. 

And remembered something worth living for. 

Their hands were joined together under the table this time, as if somehow by hiding them they'd make Clark's parents forget what'd happened. Fat chance. 

"Clark?" 

Oh, right. Mom. Anal sex. He shuddered. "It wasn't our fault! It was the bonding thing! We couldn't help ourselves!" And truthfully, as much as he had told Lex he'd wanted it - and wow, he really had - he honestly didn't know if he would've been able to stop even if he hadn't wanted it. 

It wasn't that much of a distinction, but Clark was willing to latch on to anything that took the blame off his own possible lack of self control and moved it towards 'the freaky alien thing that made them have sex'. 

Lex cleared his throat. "In truth, Mrs Kent," He was avoiding using first names. Lex was so smart. "While your fears are completely understandable and I respect them, I doubt you have anything to worry about, at least in regards to sexually transmitted diseases. I'm definitely clean, and we all know Clark doesn't get hurt or sick anyway." Yes. Oh so smart. 

"Actually," Mom fixed Lex with a disapproving frown, "in that respect you were actually the one I was worried about." 

It clearly hadn't been the response Lex had expected. "Me?" he asked, in what would have been a squeak for anyone else. 

"It's not as if Clark's from around here. Even though this is the first time he's had sex, he could be carrying something from his own world that, while it poses no threat to him, is dangerous to humans." 

Oh God. Was Mom implying he had killer spunk? 

Clark hated his life. It'd be just his luck if he finally found someone he absolutely knew he wanted to be with, and he ended up killing them with his come. 

Life _sucked_. 

"Uh," Lex was actually lost for words. At another time Clark might have appreciated the moment. "Er, well I don't get sick either, and besides, Clark didn't...uh, he didn't..." 

"Penetrate?" Mom asked. 

That was it. "No! God, mom! No penetrating! There was no Clark penetrating! It was all Lex-!" He stopped, suddenly remembering that Dad was in the room. "-never mind." He honestly did want that hole in the floor to appear sometime soon. Anytime. 

"I'm sorry if this embarrasses you, Clark," Mom didn't sound sorry at all, "but you had unprotected sex, and you have to accept that there are consequences that can come with that." 

She was being so reasonable. So calm, almost methodical and she totally wasn't flipping out - which was definitely a good thing. 

Clark would bet that the vodka bottle would be empty by the end of the day. 

"Now, Lex," she addressed him firmly, "I'm sure you know there doesn't necessarily need to be actual penetration for some diseases to spread." 

"Yes, Mrs Kent, but it's not as if we can get an expert in to examine Clark's sperm. They might not even recognise a kryptonian virus or disease for what it was." 

Clark, apparently, was just a big dick and nothing else. There only so people could study his come, and discuss it over the dinner table. 

"And that's only presuming there is something there. More than likely Clark's absolutely no threat to me, although I suppose the only way we'll truly know is if I suddenly fall ill." 

On the upside he'd been blushing for the entire last thirty minutes, and at some point the veins in his cheeks had to give up from excess use and he'd never, ever blush again. 

Except he was Clark. And Clark was _special_. With stupid special invulnerable veins. 

Mom nodded her agreement. "Then we'll have to keep an eye on you, Lex, see if you start to feel ill. Do you think the two of you can try and control yourselves if this urge happens again?" 

They stared at her, disbelieving. 

She sighed. "Just make sure you use condoms next time, okay?" 

Condoms. Right, Clark had some under his bed. Because he was a teenager, and there was always the wild hope that someday he'd suddenly get lucky. 

Glad, oh so glad that part was over with, Clark knew it was time to confront another part he'd been ignoring as much as possible. 

Dad. 

Clark very carefully hadn't looked at him at all since entering the kitchen, but as he was using this moment to confront it, Clark forced himself to turn his head and look at his father. 

Who was staring at the far side of the room. 

Who seemed to be _fascinated_ by something at the far side of the room. 

"Dad?" Clark asked, getting no reply. "Dad?" He repeated, this time waving his free hand in front of his father's face. 

Nothing. No blink, no sign of acknowledgement that anyone else was even there. Just...staring. 

"It's okay, Clark," Mom told him, reaching out to hold the hand he'd been waving and lowering it to the table, "just give him a little time." 

A little time? Dad seemed seriously- 

A knock on the door suddenly made everyone turn towards it. Well, everyone except dad. 

Clark did a quick check with his x-ray vision, and sighed heavily. Crap. "It's Pete and Chloe." 

"Probably came by to see why you weren't at school today," Lex murmured. 

Why did he have friends again? In fact, why did he know anyone at all? They kept turning up at the most inconvenient times. 

Mom was already getting out of her chair. "You two, upstairs." She paused. "Don't have sex if you can help it. I'll get rid of them." 

Waving his hand in front of Dad's face one more time - still nothing - Clark crept carefully past the doorway and up the stairs, dragging Lex with him. 

As Mom dealt with Chloe and Pete downstairs, Clark and Lex stared at the bed they'd had sex in. 

"Well," Lex said softly, "it certainly looks like someone had fun in here." 

His earlier embarrassment all but forgotten, Clark felt a smile blossom across his face as he took in Lex's small grin. " _Fantastic_ fun." And then he was tugging Lex towards him, kissing him slowly. 

Sighing when he pulled away, Lex glanced towards the bed again. "We really should clean that up." 

Clark knew he had a point. Alien bonding thing or not, it was still their...mess. "Come on," he said, tugging Lex towards the edge of the bed, "help me pull the sheets off." 

They'd wash them themselves. It seemed only fair. 

* * *

Lex had been right; Chloe and Pete had dropped by to check on Clark. Mom had told them Clark was too sick to see anyone, and apparently Chloe had pondered aloud at the possibility that both Clark and Lex could be ill on the same day. 

Sometimes the fact that her dad worked with Lex was a real pain in the butt. 

Still, they'd been nice enough to bring Clark his homework assignments for the day, so he and Lex sat out in the fortress arguing over Greek history, trying not to notice that Mom kept popping her head into the barn every five minutes. They were never going to be left alone for any length of time ever again. 

Still, they were fast becoming crafty. A brief kiss when Mom wasn't looking, a longer grope during any time she left them alone; a sudden grasp of someone's ass when her back was turned (Lex had actually shrieked at the one. Clark had grinned for a solid hour). 

Dinner had been incredibly quiet mostly due to the fact that Dad still wasn't speaking - although at least he was eating now. He sat at the table, shovelling food into his mouth without looking up, and it seemed wrong somehow to speak when he wasn't saying a word. 

Lex and Clark played cards for a while afterwards, although it was kinda hard with the touching thing and Lex claiming that Clark kept cheating with his x-ray vision. Indignant, Clark had insisted they put something lined with lead in front of Lex's card, and when Clark suddenly stopped winning he got a knowing look from his mom, a brilliant grin from his friend, and decided that Lex must have been letting him win all along. 

Bastard. 

He got his revenge later. When Dad (who still wasn't speaking) was outside checking on the cattle and Mom went off to use the bathroom, Clark quickly fumbled with Lex's pants, fell to his knees, and took Lex in his mouth. 

He had absolutely no experience with doing this but Lex didn't seem to be complaining, his free hand smacking down onto the table with such force that the vase placed in the middle moved a few millimetres. 

Lex's other hand was still holding on to Clark's, fingers threaded together as Clark kept that hand held aloft, over his own head. The noises Lex was making were really quite amazing as he worked his mouth around Lex's cock, trying to adjust and take as much as he could. 

He could feel Lex's thighs begin to tense, hear the stuttering breaths and knew it was going to happen soon. 

"God...fuck. Clark, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." 

The toilet flushed. 

Clark pulled away. 

Licking his lips and wiping his hand over his mouth, Clark sat back up in his chair. 

Lex stared in disbelief - and something that looked strangely like horror - as if to say 'you're gonna leave me like _this_?', and then Mom was coming downstairs and Lex was busy trying to get his still hard cock back inside his pants. 

"You're evil," Lex hissed, still breathing heavily. 

Clark just smiled. 

When they moved on to Scrabble later, Clark couldn't help but notice the words Lex kept coming up with. It _could_ have just coincidence in the same way that Mom _could_ have really needed to come into the kitchen for a drink quite so often. 

Not believable at all. 

It wasn't overt, of course. Or at least not Clark Kent's version of overt. But when the words RIM, THRUST and STAINED all turned up one after the other, Clark couldn't help but get suspicious. 

Using the I from STAINED, Clark spelt out BITE ME. 

A few days ago Lex would have insisted that BITE ME wasn't a proper word, especially when placed as BITEME, and would have insisted Mom come in with the dictionary to adjudicate (Lex's word, not his). 

Today he simply spelt out PLEASE, sighed heavily, and marked down his triple word score. 

* * *

Bed was a much easier event than the previous night. Changing and turning out the light, they climbed into bed and immediately moved closer to each other. Face to face this time, they shifted body parts until they were resting against each other comfortably. 

There were a few kisses but nothing else, both still spooked by the whole 'sex in parents bed' thing, and as Lex rested his head against Clark's shoulder and closed his eyes, Clark knew there was nothing in the world that could disturb this kind of peace. 

Except for his father's voice yelling from the sofa downstairs. 

**"HOLY JESUS CHRIST! MARTHA! WHERE'S MY SHOTGUN?!"**

Lex sighed even as loud, heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs. "Clark, you're bullet proof, right?" 

"Sure." 

"Good." He nodded sleepily, turning his face closer to Clark's chest. "Let me know if he's killed me in the morning, all right?" 

* * *

It wasn't like the last time Clark had watched him wake up. This time when Lex blearily opened his eyes and smiled, he didn't frown immediately afterwards. If anything his smile deepened, and Clark sighed in almost overwhelming happiness. 

He was _so_ the girl in their relationship. 

Clark wasn't sure which of them spoke first, but someone definitely did. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

Lex looked very happy indeed. "Are we planning on progressing to words of more than one syllable at any point?" 

"I don't know," Clark splayed his hand further across Lex's back, pulling him closer. "I kinda like it when you're incapable of speech." It was amazing, really, how he'd overcome his fear of saying things like that in such a short time. 

Now Lex seemed completely _delighted_. "True. There are definite advantages to those times." Slipping his hand down from Clark's side, he brushed it deliberately against Clark's groin. 

Clark hissed. Lex may not have woken up with a hard-on this morning, but he definitely had. 

"Is that for me?" Lex asked innocently. Too innocently. As if he didn't know he was the hottest fucking thing in the room, despite the admittedly lax competition. 

"What do you think?" Clark gasped when Lex brushed again, harder this time. 

"Hmm. Do you think this is because of the bonding?" 

God. Lex was slowly rubbing his hand against him, and he was expecting Clark to think? Maybe Pete had been right all along and Lex really was evil. 

Still, though the need was growing, he couldn't _smell_ Lex the way he had before. "No." This was real. This was him. "All me." 

"Good," Lex breathed, and then his hand was under Clark's pajamas and his tongue was in Clark's mouth. 

Clark moaned into Lex knowing it was the only thing that would keep him quiet; also knowing thanks to his x-ray vision that Dad had been coming to the bedroom throughout the night and pressing his ear against the door. 

The thought of that managed to make him push Lex up from his mouth. "Lex," he panted, and wow, Lex's hand may not have been moving anymore but it was still on his dick. "Parents bedroom, remember? We really shouldn't make a mess again." He still had the condoms in his room of course, but he'd completely forgotten to get them the previous night. Knowing their luck, if they went to get them now Mom would still be in his bed, or they'd bump into her or Dad. 

"True," Lex considered as if he were discussing something at a business meeting instead of holding Clark's dick. Smiling, he shimmied down Clark's body. "I guess I'll just have to swallow." 

And that was it. Clark was coming. 

There wasn't anyway he _couldn't_ really, not when Lex looked like that, touched like that, and talked like that. 

All too knowing of how his words would affect Clark, Lex already had Clark's pajamas yanked down and his dick in his mouth. 

Clark's entire body tensed as he shuddered into Lex's mouth, trying not to yell, and when he lay spent, gasping, Lex looked up at him and licked his lips. 

Jesus. He was almost ready again. 

"You're evil," Clark managed to croak, absolutely convinced now. 

"I believe that's _my_ line," Lex argued, moving back up Clark's body to kiss him. 

Seeing no reason to object at all, Clark kissed him deeply, taking in the unusual taste from Lex's mouth. And it was only at that moment Clark remembered. Shit! 

"Lex!" He yanked his mouth away. "What about what Mom said? About-" 

"Clark, your come is not going to kill me." 

Well, _sure_. It sounded ridiculous when _Lex_ said it. "How do you know?" 

"Because it makes no sense, Clark. Look at the facts. It's extremely, extremely unlikely it's just a coincidence that you landed on a planet where the native people bear an identical physical resemblance to you. I'm positive that your parents specifically sent you to this planet, knowing that you wouldn't be a risk to us, and that we wouldn't be a risk to you." 

Clark jumped him. When they eventually pulled back from the kiss, he sighed happily, relieved. 

"I could wake up like this every morning." 

"Well no wonder," Lex smirked, "you did get a blow job." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Not just because of _that_ , Lex." 

Lex's smile got smaller, somehow, but something behind it made Clark feel amazed and terrified at the same time. 

"I know," Lex said softly. "Seems impossible, but I know." There was another kiss then, gentler than the others, and afterwards Lex topped off the beautiful moment by saying, "I should brush my teeth." 

Adopting a fake wounded expression, Clark looked up at him. "Are you saying I have bad breath?" 

Lex wasn't buying it for a single second. "No, I'm saying I probably have bad breath. I doubt you could have bad anything." 

The words blazed through his mind and out of his mouth so fast that he had no chance of stopping them. "Personally, I think I have a pretty bad case of Lexitis." 

Lex, who had been in the process of sitting up, suddenly froze. He lips were pursed tightly together, and it looked very much like he was trying not to laugh. "Lexitis?" 

Clark was blushing, but just the idea of making Lex smile pushed him on. "Oh yes. Incurable. It's very sad." 

"Sounds it," Lex nodded solemnly, but his lips were twitching. 

Clark stretched deliberately. "In fact there's only one course of treatment that, while not curing me completely, at least keeps me alive." 

Lex eyed him with forced suspicion. "This has something to do with my cock, doesn't it?" 

He wasn't going to laugh. He wasn't. "Not just your cock. Any and all kind of Lex skin, really. I'm lucky there's so much of it." 

Still trying to hold back the grin, Lex eventually gave up completely and chuckled lightly. "You're a real one of a kind, you know that Clark?" 

Truer words had never been spoken. "Sure. I float, run real fast, break things easi-" 

"No," Lex interrupted. "Not what you can do. Who you are. I don't know any else like you, and I don't think I ever will. You're the only person I know who treats me like a normal human being. Which is nicely ironic, really." 

Lost for words - which sadly wasn't that unusual - Clark blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I love the truck you got me." Lex frowned, so Clark continued. "After we met, after I saved your life. I think about what it would have been like to drive it sometimes." 

Smiling and nodding with what might have been understanding, Lex didn't say anything. Apparently there was nothing that needed to be said as he slowly started getting out of bed, tugging Clark with him. 

Still having his pajama bottoms caught up around his legs, Clark stumbled when he tried to walk, and both hands shot out to stop his fall. 

Both hands. 

He stared at the back of them; pressing into the carpet on the bedroom floor as his brain tried to tell him something had changed. 

He wasn't touching Lex anymore. 

Clark swung around, twisting his body until he was sitting on the floor, staring up at Lex. Lex, who was staring at his own empty hands as if they'd been chopped off. 

Clark's mind was screaming at him that this was _wrong_ , that something was _missing_ , and he knew enough about himself now to acknowledge that it had nothing to do with the bonding. 

"Well," Lex said quietly, barely above a whisper. "That's good news." 

* * *

Mom was happy, if somewhat cautious. She held off on apologising to Lex again for the inconvenience - probably because he'd had sex with her son - but expressed her hope that he'd get caught up quickly with everything he'd missed at work. 

Dad was ecstatic. Clark couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Dad so happy. He was actually whistling when he headed out to the barn, and had been making fun of Lex earlier in a way that for once wasn't actually meant to insult him. 

"Come on, Clark," Mom said. "Finish getting ready. If you hurry you can make it into school today." 

It seemed stupid to Clark that they should assume everything was okay now. Quite frankly he thought his parents were over-eager to get everything back to 'normal', although he couldn't really say he blamed them. His life was interesting enough. Trying to raise him had probably been even more so. 

Eventually, with his rucksack slung over one shoulder, Clark stepped out of the house with Lex. They walked down the steps of the porch together, arms brushing against each other, then slowly made their way along the path and into the driveway. 

When they reached Lex's car - which had been parked out of sight at the back of the house - they stopped, arms still touching despite the long sleeves they were wearing. 

And then Lex moved so suddenly that Clark would have jerked back if it hadn't been for the hand pulling his head down until their noises were almost touching. 

"Listen to me, Clark. This isn't over. Despite what your parents think, you and I both know it isn't." There was an intensity to Lex's voice that seemed to sweep through Clark's entire body. Holy shit. "The things I'm going to do - how much LexCorp is going to grow. When I inevitably become President." He smiled, letting Clark know that he was joking. Though not much. "I always knew they were going to be my great accomplishments. The things I was proudest of." Lex pulled Clark even closer until their foreheads were touching, and said it. "I don't think that's true anymore." 

Clark was not. Going. To. Cry. 

Had he been able to think about it rationally, Clark knew he probably would have found Lex's speech somewhat scary. Instead he just found it fucking _hot_ and then he was pushing Lex back against the car and sticking his tongue down his throat like he was trying to clean Lex's toes from the inside. 

Shit shit shit. God damned unimportant things like school and work and parents and lives. Clark forced himself to end the kiss. "Now, go now," he panted, "get in and fucking go, because if you don't I'm gonna do you against the car right now." That probably should have been scary too. 

Lex shivered, hands now clutching on to Clark's arms. "I don't have a problem with that." 

"Me neither," God, that was so fucking true, and Lex's head felt really good when he nuzzled his face against it, "but there's only so many times Mom can convince Dad to put the shotgun down." 

A warm chuckle, breath against his skin, and then Lex was pulling away, climbing inside his car and driving off, wheels spitting gravel behind him. 

Clark closed his eyes. Clenched his fists. 

And ran. 

* * *

Two minutes until lunch and Clark felt like he was dying. 

Morning lessons had been completely uninteresting, unimportant even. On top of that, Clark had been a heavily distracted (the memory of Lex's cock inside him tended to do that). Fortunately for him everyone, teachers included, put it down to him still recovering. After all, Clark Kent _never_ got sick. 

But partway through math his skin started itching. Then sweating. Moving restlessly in his chair he'd started scratching at every part of his skin that was itching - which turned out to be most of it. He'd even hiked the front of his shirt up slightly to scratch his stomach until he'd caught the look Chloe was sending him. 

The one that said, "What is _up_ with you?" 

Somehow he doubted explaining that he'd had sex with Lex and was starting to think his body was addicted wouldn't go down well. Or it'd go down a little too well, and he'd end up being the front page on the Torch's next edition. 

The itching thing had to be Lex related. Clark knew because the _need_ was back. Not necessarily for sex this time - though Clark sure as hell wouldn't say no - but just to be with Lex. See him. 

Touch him. 

Oh, _yeah_. 

His hands were digging into his desk now, and there was serious danger of it starting to crack when the bell finally rang. 

Clark shot out of the room, babbling some half-hearted excuse to Pete and Chloe (for all he knew he actually could have said "Have to go touch Lex now. Bye!"), and soon but not soon enough he was striding towards the exit. 

His hand thrust against the door - maybe causing a dent, maybe not - and he was going to run to the mansion or the plant, wherever Lex was and- 

Lex was in the parking lot. 

Lex was outside, leaning against his car, straightening up when he saw Clark emerge. 

Though he wanted nothing more than to speed over and thank Lex for how very, very clever he'd been, Clark still knew there were other people around. Witnesses. 

So he walked down the steps out of school, walked across the sidewalk and into the parking lot, thinking how very, very clever it had also been of Lex to wear sunglasses so no one else - just Clark, just _Clark_ \- could see how Lex was looking at him. 

Lex smiled casually as Clark approached, as if he wasn't in the middle of fucking Clark with his eyes. "Clark, I brought those history books we discussed. Sorry I forgot to give them to you before." 

_So_. Fucking. Clever. Clark seriously needed to kick-start his voice. "Thanks a lot, Lex. I appreciate it." And that was the understatement of the millennia. 

"They're in the car," Lex said, turning to get inside, and they couldn't really do anything, they were in public - at _school_ \- and Clark wanted to bury his face into Lex's neck but settled for sitting in the passenger seat and forcing himself to wait. 

"Here," Lex said, producing a book from somewhere and when Clark reached out to take it his hand latched onto Lex's. 

It was better than relieving himself after needing to pee for ages, almost better than orgasm, or as he'd accidentally overhead Mom say a few times, it was way better than what he'd always imagined taking off a bra after a really hot day felt like. 

Calm flooded his body and he was suddenly very, very relaxed. In an instant the itching, the sweating - all of it seemed to vanish, and he was simply Clark Kent, one very happy alien. 

And he knew it was true, now. He was addicted to Lex Luthor. 

There were worse things. 

Opening the book to keep their hands concealed beneath it, Lex started turning to certain pages with his free hand and commenting on the text. Clark just concentrated on the feel of Lex's skin, on the warmth, the softness...and then he wasn't really relaxed anymore. 

Lex was slowly, absently, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Clark's hand, and it felt as if even the smallest of movements was going straight to his dick. Actually, it felt very much like Lex was touching his dick, which meant it could only be a bonding thing. 

"Lex?" Rub rub. Shit. 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Can you stop rubbing my hand? It's having a very...umm, interesting effect, and I really don't wanna come in my jeans when I have to go back to school afterwards." 

Lex, who until then had been staring down at the book the entire time, suddenly looked up. Still wearing his sunglasses. "This is having an effect on you?" He asked, testing by moving his thumb again. 

Clark squirmed. "Christ, yes. Just stop it, all right?" 

The thumb stopped moving. Clark loved it and hated it at the same time. 

"That's interesting," Lex murmured. "Maybe whatever's been happening has turned your hands into an erogenous zone." Wow, Clark thought. That could end up being really inconvenient. "Maybe it's done the same to both of us," Lex pondered. 

He really shouldn't have said that, and seemed to realise it the moment he saw Clark's shit-eating grin. "Clark..." 

Clark moved his thumb. 

Lex jerked. 

Clark moved it again. 

Lex shuddered. "I think it's fair to say it's not just you," he whispered quickly, almost frantic. 

But Clark couldn't stop. If he couldn't get off he could at least help Lex get off, and just the idea that he could do this for Lex, in public, made him move his thumb again. 

Lex's head was suddenly bent back down, studying the book intensely. "If you look at chapter three-" 

Rub. 

His breath hitched "-you can see that the author is making some extremely worth-" 

Rub. 

"-shit, worthwhile comparisons between the different types of-" 

Rub. 

"...ngggh..." He paused for breath, licking his lips. 

"You can pull your hand away at any time," Clark offered quietly, knowing smugly that he wouldn't. Lex Luthor never backed down. 

It seemed he was right, because Lex cast him one hot, huge grin before focusing on the book again. "In chapter eight they concentrate more on-" 

Rub. 

"-holy fucking Christ...concentrate more on-" 

Rub rub rub. 

Lex stopped talking, his whole body shaking, and Clark looked fearfully out through the car windows. No one seemed to be paying them any attention - Smallville had long since got used to the idea of the millionaire and the farmboy being friends - so Clark sighed in relief and got back to the matter that was literally at hand. 

"Not a single noise," Clark murmured, then rubbed again. 

Still bent over the book, Lex started shuddering. Turning his hand for better access, Clark knew Lex would understand and he did immediately, clinging onto it fiercely as his orgasm rushed through him. 

It was awe-inspiring for Clark. Seeing Lex completely lose it but trying _not_ to, teeth clenching together as he came and probably ruining some dental work in his quest not to make any noise. 

When it was over, when Lex had stopped twitching, he leant back in his seat and gulped for breath. "I hope you're happy with yourself," he managed. 

Clark grinned. "Oh yeah." He'd made Lex come just by touching his hand. Life didn't get a whole lot better than that. 

"And you know I'll be dealing out appropriate restitution at some unexpected point in the future." 

Man, was he so looking forward to that. "Counting on it." 

"Good," Lex nodded, slowly getting his breathing under control. "I wonder if there's anything we can do to make this easier. The...being apart." 

"Not being apart?" Clark suggested. 

Lex smiled. "Much as that idea appeals, it really isn't very practical. I still have a business to run, you have your education to finish..." 

But Lex didn't understand. Clark was being completely serious. "It doesn't seem...worth it, anymore." 

"School?" Lex asked, frowning. 

Clark nodded. "When I was there before, in class, everything seemed so...small. Insignificant. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did." Who wanted to be learning equations when they could be talking to Lex? Working with high school chemicals when they could be _naked_ with Lex? And speaking of Lex, Clark knew just what he was going to say next. "I don't think this is because of the bonding thing. I think this just the way I...connect to people. Or one person." 

"By obsessing over them?" 

Lex didn't seem to be freaking out. That was good. "Maybe." 'Obsession' had always sounded negative to Clark's mind, but he couldn't see this being a bad thing. It was just a...Clark thing. A Clark thing that involved Lex, which made it all kinds of good. "I want to be with you every second of every day," Clark began, not even surprised that he was saying it. "When you're not here, when you haven't been here today, I don't feel real, like I could float away at any moment." Okay, so a poet he wasn't, but he thought it got his point across. 

Lex's fingers flexed as he took in the extremely cheesy words. "I...I think I can help you explore this, Clark, but you have to be sure. I need you to be sure." 

"I am." No doubt, no hesitation - he knew it as surely as he knew that Lex was wearing black boxers (x-ray vision had its perks, and checking Lex's underwear was now one of Clark's top priorities). 

"Stop staring at my underwear," Lex chastised warmly, apparently having developed psychic abilities while Clark wasn't looking. "And I mean it, Clark. Take some time to think about this. Neither one of us is exactly ourselves at the moment." 

"You want to make sure it's really me," Clark said, feeling vaguely offended. "I told you before. _I_ want this. It's not just because of the bonding." 

"No," Lex agreed, looking nothing like the man who'd come in his pants just a short while ago, "but it's not just because of us, either. Can you honestly tell me that without the bonding you ever would have made a move? Said something about how you felt?" 

Clark sighed, frustrated. He hated it when Lex made sense. "I don't know. Probably not." 

"Then think it over. Take tonight. Take more than one night if you need it. Just be absolutely sure." 

Realising that Lex was serious about this, Clark gave into the urge to pout but stopped arguing. "All right. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'." 

"Fair enough," Lex agreed, smiling. Before wincing and shifting in his seat - which shouldn't have been cute but totally was. "Okay, I really should go and change my pants." 

Feeling very very pleased with himself, Clark beamed. "Think you can live a night without me?" He probably shouldn't have been joking about that, really. They had no idea what was going to happen next. 

But Lex was still squirming, and it was still adorable. "I doubt I'll survive another night _with_ you. Now go." 

Funny, really, how the mood of the conversation had changed from need to doubt to this teasing. "Lex?" 

"What?" He cast an annoyed look towards his groin. 

"You'll need to let go of my hand." 

Freezing, he looked at the book that was still spread open across their hands and lower arms, and that Clark had long been keeping steady with his free hand. "Oh. Right." 

So he did. 

* * *

Life at home was abnormally normal. When Clark went back to the farm after school, Mom and Dad asked him how his lessons had been, how Pete, Chloe and Lana were, if he missed anything important while he was off... 

Neither one of them mentioned Lex, or the events of the previous two days. 

Finally realising where his own brand of denial had come from, Clark retreated to the shower. He hadn't meant to (well, not much anyway) but before long the memories of being in there with Lex hijacked his brain. There was way too much room in the shower now (The Incredibly Expanding Shower?) and he huddled to one side, pushing against the wall. But however good his imagination was, it just wasn't the same. 

Frustrated, he switched off the water, stepped out of the shower and started drying off. If there was one thing that annoyed him about Lex, it was his need to be _sure_. Which was kinda ironic, really. Clark had never said anything before because he hadn't been sure how Lex felt, and now that they were actually together Lex was the one holding back, needing to know for certain. 

How you couldn't be certain when you'd already had your dick up someone's ass, Clark didn't know, but he could wait. To make it okay for Lex he could wait. He just really didn't _want_ to. And he honestly didn't know if his body was going to let him. 

Back in his bedroom - alone, dammit - Clark grumped through his homework. It seemed so easy and completely unchallenging. He breezed through it quickly, and by the time Mom called him down for dinner he'd long since been laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

His parents were already sitting down when Clark entered the kitchen so he joined them at the table, trying to ignore the empty chair next to his. Maybe if he could figure out a way for Lex to be invisible, he could stick around without Clark's parents being any the wiser. After all, the brother of that girl who'd had a crush on Lex (bitch. Understandable, but still a bitch) had managed it. 

Oh yeah. Like Clark's parents wouldn't notice the sex, or the come, or the condoms, even if they actually could make Lex invisible, and apparently that good plan Clark had had the other day to seduce Lex was a one shot deal because this whole invisible thing was a really dumb idea. 

Still, the thought of what invisible Lex could get up to combined with the hot dog sausages that formed part of their dinner - Clark eyed Mom suspiciously but found no trace of humour - gave him some very strong, not to mention horny-inducing mental images. 

Clark sighed, sucking on the end of his sausage wistfully. 

Dad cleared his throat. "Clark, son," 

Pulling his mouth off the sausage with a slurp, he sighed again. "Hmm?" Maybe Dad was actually going to talk about it. 

"You have much homework today?" 

Clark sighed yet _again_. He was probably going to deflate entirely soon. "You're just going to ignore that it happened, aren't you?" 

Dad immediately looked down. "Well, I-" 

"Well you can't," Clark interrupted, feeling stubborn as he lowered the sausage to his plate. "I know you hate it because it's _Lex_ , but you can't ignore it." 

"Clark," Mom began gently, "we're just trying to make things as easy for you as possible. Make them as normal as possible." 

"You still don't get it," he argued. "I'm _not_ normal. I never have been. I've been trying for years to fit in, to be the normal guy, and it never worked. It killed me that it never worked. But you know what this thing has made me realise?" He looked at both of them, not actually expecting a response. "I don't want 'normal'. Whatever's happening, whatever this thing with Lex is, I want _that_. It's normal for _me_. And it's _good_." 

Dad started again. "Clark, I know you feel that way now, but you're young-" 

"No, Dad." He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked back to his parents like this. He wasn't sure that he ever had. "How old were you when you met Mom? A year older than me?" Dad frowned, and Clark knew he'd got it right. "And you knew you were meant to be with her. It's the same with me and Lex. If at some point it turns out to be a mistake, it doesn't matter because it's my mistake to make. And I don't think this bonding thing is gonna let us go anytime soon anyway." 

Dad shared a look with Mom. "How do you know you don't just feel like this because of the bonding?" 

"I told you before, Dad, when Lex was asleep on the sofa. I felt like this before anything happened. I was just afraid to say anything." 

"Well, you certainly seem to have gotten over that fear," Dad said wryly. 

Unable to disagree, Clark just shrugged. He'd definitely been feeling more confident today. 

Sighing, Dad hung his head for a few moments. "It's just not an easy situation, Clark. You and Lex have already broken the law." 

"Several times," Mom pointed out. 

Dad glared at her. "Thanks, Martha." He turned back to face Clark. "Two men being together...it's not allowed in Kansas. If it got out somehow..." 

Was Dad saying...? Was Dad actually suggesting...? "We can be careful." Clark said, thinking his voice was unusually high-pitched and also thinking that it was completely understandable. 

"And then there's the fact he's Lionel Luthor's son. I doubt you'd be able to hide this from him for very long." Dad looked at him meaningfully. 

Damn. Okay, that was an annoyingly good point. But Clark knew Lex. "Lex would never let anything hurt me. And even if Lionel did find out, he'd never risk a Luthor scandal by making it public." Hey, he had good points too. Maybe he still had _some_ decent ideas after all. 

Mom spoke now. "And then there's also the fact that...well, he is _Lex_ , Clark. You know I've tried my best to be open minded about him, but he _is_ a little obsessed with you." 

Clark grinned happily. "I know! Isn't it great?" Off their stunned expressions, Clark continued. "No, I mean it. This thing with him...it's like an obsession for me, too. I'm not normal. I think I need someone equally not normal. And this way I can help stop him from following his father's path. Though I think..." He hesitated. "I think you can help there as much as I can." 

Mom's eyebrows went up. "Us?" 

"You have no idea how much Lex respects you. How much he wants to be accepted by you." Clark really did think that Mom and Dad's opinion of Lex affected his friend. 

Friend? 

Lover? 

Bonding partner? 

Whatever. 

Dad opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Really?" 

"Really." This was almost too good to be true. They weren't exactly embracing the idea, but Dad wasn't catatonic _or_ reaching for the shotgun - a definite plus, either way. "So, uh...are you okay with this now?" 

Dad scowled at him. "I didn't say _that_ , Clark. I think I'll be having a number of 'talks' with Lex." 

Which was pretty much a yes. Yes! Ohhh, he really needed to go sex...uh, see Lex. Like, now. 

"And for goodness sake, Clark," Mom urged, " _please_ start using protection until we know for sure it's safe, or that neither one of you can get pregnant." 

Clark had already been in the process of standing up when Mom's words hit home. He froze. "You actually think we could get pregnant?" 

Cool! 

* * *

"So I've thought about it," Clark announced as he walked into Lex's office. He'd finished his meal only because Mom had insisted, and then he'd left the house with the last words he'd heard his parents saying still ringing in his ears ("You handled that really nicely, Jonathan." "Jesus, Martha. Just pass the vodka."). 

Lex looked up from his laptop, not surprised. "Didn't take you long." 

Clark stopped at the other side of the desk but didn't sit down. "I pretty much already knew how I felt. Talking it over with my folks just helped confirm a few things." 

Slowly closing the laptop, Lex let his hand slide across the surface - its shiny, smooth surface - before pushing himself to his feet. "You discussed this with your parents?" He didn't sound worried as he walked around the desk, hands slipping into the pockets of his pants. 

"Yes," Clark said before faltering. "Dad wants a few words with you." 

Lex's lips quirked as he rested against the edge of the desk. "More like a few hundred thousand." 

"Or that," Clark conceded. He really wanted to touch Lex, but from the way Lex was holding his body he seemed...distant. Clark stepped towards him, almost touching. "I'm sure about this, Lex. Absolutely positively. One hundred per cent. Completely certain. Totally-" 

"I have to show you something," Lex interrupted seriously, standing up so fast that he nearly bumped into Clark. "I _need_ to show you something." And then he was stepping around Clark and walking out of the room. "I had a feeling you'd show tonight." 

Clark followed and quickly caught up, letting Lex guide them to wherever it was they were going. His skin was starting to itch again, but whatever this was it was _important_ , so he just clenched his fists together and kept walking. 

Realising he was being taken to a part of the mansion he hadn't been in much, Clark looked around. He was vaguely familiar with the entire layout, but mostly he was in the office with Lex or dropping off a delivery in the kitchen. Still, one section of the mansion looked pretty much like any other, and when Lex stopped at a non-descript door Clark paused next to him. 

Pulling a key out from his left pocket, Lex unlocked the door and looked at Clark. Still holding his gaze, Lex turned the handle and pushed the door open. 

Lex had indicated for him to go first, so Clark stepped inside. 

And stared. 

It was a collection of...him. 

The different strands of his life pulled together; most specifically the things he'd done with his powers, and the truth about his origins. In the far corner was the wreck from the accident, and near that there was a computer reconstruction of what happened on the bridge. A reconstruction that showed Clark getting hit. 

There was another computer monitor displaying a model of the key, and then hanging from the ceiling were bullets that had obviously been fired at him at some point. There were other bits and pieces, and towering over all of it was a larger than life picture of his face. 

Holy. Shit. 

He was _so_ never telling his parents about this. 

"It's not all about you," Lex said quietly, turning away to stare at what looked like one of those snake things that'd been inside the caves, now preserved. "I...was trying to understand about _me_ , about why _I_ was still here. But a lot of it is about you. And it was stupid, and wrong, and I _knew_ that, but I just couldn't-" 

Clark was turning Lex around, grabbing his arms, stopping his words. "It's okay, Lex." Lex stared at him with frank disbelief. "I mean it. I kinda...expected it." 

"You did?" That was almost outright shock. 

"Not quite to this degree," Clark admitted, smiling gently. "But...come on, Lex. You never let anything go." Noticing that Lex's expression still hadn't changed, Clark frowned. "What?" 

Lex shook his head, but it didn't seem to be for Clark's benefit. "You're not shouting at me. You're not angry." 

"You told me you could help me deal with what I want, Lex. I can help you with this. And it's kinda perfect. For us." He smiled. "Between the two of us we're about as weird as you can get. This seems right for that. Plus..." He made a show of turning his head to look around. "I like this idea. I think I wanna steal it." 

Relief had taken over Lex's face, but a grin was slowly emerging. "You do?" 

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "I'll have my own room in the mansion. Pump it full of your aftershave." 

"Don't wear aftershave. No reason to shave, remember?" 

"Pump it full of whatever it is that makes you smell so damn good," Clark continued. "Have miniatures of all your cars lined up at the side. Have the walls painted every shade of purple imaginable." 

"That may even be too much for _me_ ," Lex pointed out, still looking amused. 

Clark shrugged. "I'll have a stand with nothing but one of those blue water bottles on it. Those ones you like to suck off in front of me." Yeah, he really had no doubt at all now. That'd always been intentional. "And somewhere we'll stick that picture of your dad's head that we can throw darts at." 

Lex laughed. "God, I hope like hell you never stop surprising me, Clark." 

"I'll try my best to keep it up," he replied, leaving the innuendo there deliberately, and he took that as his cue to finally, _finally_ , slide his hands along Lex's clothed arms until he reached the hands. The blissfully naked hands. 

They still had a lot of questions, still needed a lot of answers, but for now there was _this_. And this was enough. This was more than enough. 

He exhaled heavily, dimly realising that Lex was doing the same, fire and ice running along his arms and down his spine as their hands clenched together. "Lex," he gasped. "I need..." 

Breathing loudly, Lex had already moved his hands, unbuckling and unzipping Clark's jeans. Falling to his knees, Lex tugged the jeans down, and it was there, among Clark's truths and secrets, having revealed his own weaknesses, that Lex sucked him off. 

And they lived obsessively ever after. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
